


witches versus human video games (request / challenge)

by Raunen



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: All characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raunen/pseuds/Raunen
Summary: the title it is a writing request for all writers for all fansit just occurred to me today how the characters of the owl house would react, accustomed to being surrounded by demons and dangers of all kinds to human video games like Bendy and the Ink Machine, to the neighbor, to Freddy and his crew or to any video game character?In short, we always see our sweet Luz who grapples with the horrors of the world of witches why doesn't she give him a taste of the human ones?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	witches versus human video games (request / challenge)

it just occurred to me today how the characters of the owl house would react, accustomed to being surrounded by demons and dangers of all kinds to human video games like Bendy and the Ink Machine, to the neighbor, to Freddy and his crew or to any video game character?

In a nutshell, how would witches react to the art of frightening human beings?

In short, we always see our sweet Luz who grapples with the horrors of the world of witches why doesn't she give him a taste of the human ones?

This request / challenge has no restrictions of any kind neither in length nor on the protagonists of the stories.

having said that I thank anyone who has taken the trouble to read this request.

ps

sorry my bad english and grammar


End file.
